Enfermedad
by Synchroniiicity
Summary: ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo crees que por una enfermedad te podría dejar? Te amo, en los buenos y malos momentos. ¡No te dejaré!
1. Enfermedad

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia si.

_**Enfermedad**_

_¡No te dejaré!_

Miré el techo, estaba tan aburrida. Era unos de esos días en los que todo parece rutina, estas harta de todo, y no sabes que hacer. La lluvia golpeaba con violencia el cristal de la ventana, de vez en cuando, los rayos iluminaban por escasos minutos la habitación oscura en la cual me encontraba, seguidos de truenos de los cuales normalmente los niños se esconden por miedo, pero para mi era como música.

Todo quedó en silencio, otro rayo, otro trueno, irrumpieron en la habitación. No me percaté del sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¡Aquí estás!- escuché una voz que provenía de la puerta, me senté lentamente en la cama.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunté- Te extrañé…

-Tonta, exagerada, fui por helado- dijo con una sonrisa- traje tu favorito, ¡Chocolate!

Sonriendo acepté el pote de helado que él me ofrecía- ¿De qué sabor compraste para ti?

-De fresa- contestó, mientras se sentaba en la cama conmigo.

-¡Quiero probar!- chillé como niña de 5 años, rió y estiro su cuchara llena de aquel helado que había comprado. Lo introdujo en mi boca y retiró la cuchara.

-¿Y?-

Sonriendo- No esta mal… pero prefiero el chocolate- dije mientras daba una probada a mi helado.

Luego de una hora entre risas y helados, nos acostamos en mi cama, uno al lado del otro. Lo sentí sobre mí. Abrí los ojos y su rostro se encontraba a unos centímetros del mío.

-¿Qué te preocupa? ¿En que piensas?- dijo en tono preocupado, cuando la que tiene que estar preocupada aquí soy yo.

-Pienso en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada-

-Mentirosa- contestó mientras daba suaves besos a mis labios y mejillas.- Dime…

-¿Confías en mí?- pregunté en tono desconfiado.

-¡Claro que sí!- contesto rápidamente y en tono ofendido. -¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

-¿Me ocultarías algo? ¿Algo grave?- volví a preguntar, vi como se ponía nervioso y eso solo confirmaba mis sospechas.

-Define gravedad…- no lo soporté, me senté otra vez en la cama, mientras mis mejillas se humedecían por las lagrimas.

-¿Estás enfermo?- pregunté, cuando en realidad quería que sonara como afirmación.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mientras temblaba, y bajaba la mirada. Ante estos gestos por su parte, mi corazón se aceleró, eso significaba que…

"_Si, estoy enfermo."_


	2. Final y comienzo

_**Enfermedad**_

"_Yo solo estaba en ese parque para terminar con mi novio, él solo descansaba…_

_La vida es la unión de una cadena de casualidades…"_

**Capitulo 1:**

**Final y comienzo**

Caminaba con el papilar acelerado de mi corazón, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que este día no iba a ser bueno pero… me sentía extrañamente segura. Creo que lo llaman intuición femenina, si, hoy pasará algo malo pero nada que no se pueda superar.

Aceleré el paso, hacía frío y no era de extrañarse estando en pleno invierno. Miré hacía mi izquierda nevaba y era algo hermoso, todo estaba cubierto de aquella sustancia blanca , se veía como la imagen de una de esas postales que compras para enviársela a algún familiar o que simplemente la tienes de recuerdo de algún lugar que visitaste.

Puse mi cabello detrás de mi oreja para que no interfiriera en visión, desdoble el papelito que tenía en mis manos, un mensaje de mi novio, decía que quería verme en el parque que se encontraba a unas calles de mi escuela. ¡Justo ahí tenia que citarme con el frío que hace! que desconsiderado…

Llegué a la entrada, lo vi parado debajo de un árbol, la imagen era mágica el árbol estaba algo apartado con sus ramas llenas de blanca nieve, milagrosamente le quedaba algunas hojas verdes. Caminé hasta él.

-Hola…- susurré, mientras un humo blanco emanaba de mi boca causado por el frío. Sabía que quedaba muy tonto decir un simple "hola", así lo sentía yo, pero es que no sabía de lo que quería hablarme, y ese extraño presentimiento se apoderó de mi otra vez.

-Hola- dijo, se veía un poco nervioso.-Tenemos que hablar- susurró.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- le dije, sabía que yo no me andaba con rodeos.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. –Creo que necesitamos un tiempo…- dijo rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros. Me quedé callada. ¿Estaba terminando conmigo?

-Entonces… ¿Terminamos?- pregunté con voz extrañamente temblorosa, no me sentía triste, no sentía nada, tampoco me importaba. Sabía que nunca lo amé, solo estaba con él porque me gustaba, tal vez luego de esto lo extrañaría un poco y nada más. No era precisamente la novia dulce y cariñosa.

-Bueno… si, es que… no sé- silencio- Tú me gustabas y ahora…-

-¡Ya sé! Vas a decirme: "no eres tú soy yo"- dije en tono sarcástico- es patético…

-Sak…- susurró.

-Kinomoto para ti- le dije en tono frío, él ya no era nada para mí.-Solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Me has sido infiel?- pregunté en un tono tétrico.

-No… solo he conocido una chica y yo…-no lo dejé continuar.

-Y tú me dejas para irte con la otra…- me acerqué le di un beso en los labios.- No quiero volver a saber de ti- susurré. Sabía que esto era el _final._

Me dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar por el parque. Ese era mi parque favorito. Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas, regresé al árbol en el cual había terminado con mi "novio", bueno con mi ex novio. Me senté en césped cubierto de nieve y me estremecí. Me quede mirando la nada.

-¿Volviste para llorar?- escuché que alguien decía a mis espaldas, por un momento creí que era Kyle, pero no… ese tono de voz era diferente.

Me dí vuelta.- ¿Quién eres?- pregunté, curiosa.

-Una persona cuyo nombre no te interesa- respondió aquel extraño. Calculaba que tenía uno o dos años más que yo, si, quince o dieciséis años. Su cabello estaba desordenado de un bonito color café, sus ojos eran penetrantes de igual color y daban algo de miedo. Llevaba un suéter gris y unos jeans viejos, un poco gastados, pero se veía muy bien.

-A ti tampoco te interesa, si vine a llorar o qué- respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

-Vi la escenita con tu novio… patético- dijo en tono burlón.-te dejo por otra, ¿Tan mala eras en la cama?- agregó.

Sentí vergüenza, y como mis mejillas se teñían de color rojo.

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa!- Respondí en tono histérico. Pero... luego lo pensé mejor. Silencio. Yo tengo catorce años y Kyle quince casi dieciséis. Apenas y nos dábamos besos, de sexo ni hablar, ¿Por eso me dejó? Sentí ganas de llorar.

-¿Eso es un sí?- siguió en tono burlón.

-¿Acaso siempre escuchas conversaciones ajenas?-pregunté molesta, ya no soportaría, lloraría.

-Solo estaba en el árbol descansando, no es que me interese escuchar conversaciones de niñas estúpidas.

- Oye… no es para tanto- dijo en tono, esta vez, preocupado al ver como unas lagrimas traicioneras escapaban de mis ojos para morir en mis labios. Como si le importara, me alejé de ahí. Dejando atrás a aquel idiota.

"_Esto es el comienzo"_

**Notas: ¡**Hola! Primer capitulo de "Enfermedad" espero que sea de su agrado. Esta historia la escribí yo con personajes propios. Estoy publicando la original en , pero me dieron ganas de adaptarla para publicarla como un fic de Sakura. Muchas gracias a los lectores que me dejaron un Review.

**¡Escribiré pronto el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
